Conto De Bruxas
by Jhu Radcliffe
Summary: [Dizem que o sonho de toda garota é ser Cinderella. Esse, com certeza, não é o meu sonho.] [Eu só quero ser seu príncipe, Cirendella.][Cinderella, James. Cinderella.] [JL]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:: Não é meu! E eu **odeio** admitir isso!

Espero que gosteeem!

* * *

**Conto de Bruxas**

**Cap. 1 **

Eu pisquei seguidas vezes. Dumbledore está completamente maluco.

Tudo bem que disso eu já desconfiava... Mas transformar meu baile de despedida de Hogwarts em uma festa com o tema "Contos trouxas" é um pouco demais ate pra ele não??

É. É demais.

Tão demais que só eu ainda estou calada, sem falar com que roupa vou ou sem especular sobre meu par.

Eu nem sei se vou.

- Os monitores-chefes poderiam fazer a gentileza de passar no meu escritório depois do jantar? – perguntou o velhinho caduco, quer dizer, perguntou meu diretor favorito (levando em conta que eu só tenho ele), Dumbledore.

Levantei o polegar em afirmativo na mesma hora em que o Potter gritou "Estamos lá!". E como ele estava sentado bem na minha frente eu recebi boa parte dos decibéis que ele fez uso; dando-me, assim, um ótimo motivo pra chutá-lo por debaixo da mesa com meu allstar perto de cano médio. Ele fez apenas um "Aii" e me olhou com uma cara feia, no que eu sorri e coloquei minha franja comprida atrás da orelha.

- Não vai comer? – perguntou olhando para meu prato vazio.

- Já comi. – respondi apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e em seguida os tirando por causa do "Nunca, talvez, sempre" da Marlene. Pra que existem regras de etiqueta? Pessoas normais não às usam.

- Seu prato esta limpo.

- O seu não. Então porque você não come, nós vamos encontrar o diretor por causa desse baile patético e depois eu posso ir fazer meu dever de casa, que por sinal é pra amanhã.

- Não me obrigue a te dar comida na boca, Lily Evans.

- Não me obrigue a virar o seu prato na sua cabeça, James Potter.

Ele riu e cutucou o Remus apontando com a cabeça pra mim.

Fiz um fiozinho de macarrão do prato dele levitar e pousar em seu nariz. De algum jeito ele o pegou e colocou na minha boca. Engoli e fingi vomitar arrancando risadas dos outros marotos.

- Você deveria comer Lily. – Marlene resmungou se sobrepondo as risadas - Emagreceu muito. Ou volta a comer ou mando uma coruja à sua mãe.

Olhei para mim mesma. Emagrecido aonde? No cérebro, só se for.

- Faz o seguinte Lene. Já que a Lily terminou de brincar com a comida, nós vamos encontrar com o Dumb agora e você leva algo pra esquelética da sua amiga comer no salão comunal, ok?

Revirei os olhos e levantei consertando minha saia de uniforme. A Lene murmurou um "Que seja". E no momento seguinte senti o Sirius me puxar e sussurrar "Se não comer eu digo ao Prongs que você o convidou para o baile. E não tente me enganar. O amor não tira fome".

Devo ter feito uma cara muito feia por que o Potter perguntou se eu estava me sentindo bem.

- Estou ótima! – respondi e saímos para o escritório.

Ele cantou uma música que eu não conhecia durante o percurso, mas definitivamente era rock porque ele tocou bateria imaginaria numa hora.

Falei a senha, nós subimos a escada e ele tomou a dianteira entrando sem bater. Mais tarde eu perguntei se ele tinha problemas mentais.

Dumbledore nos explicou que o baile era só para os septimanistas, mas que poderiam convidar pares de outros anos. Disse que nos dois éramos responsáveis pela organização da festa, mas que os outros monitores ajudariam na decoração. Falou mais milhares de coisas. E por fim disse que Madame Pince disponibilizara alguns livros de contos e era nosso dever passar de sala em sala comunicando isso aos que iriam à festa (trabalho que eu nem hesitei em passar para o Potter, afinal ele é mais popular que eu). Saímos da sala depois que o professor perguntou se eu tinha engordado (?).

- E então Lily? Do que nós vamos nos fantasiar? – o Potter perguntou enquanto olhava das minhas botas para a minha (espero) cintura e depois para meus olhos.

- Eu não vou com você. – falei dando uns tapinhas nas costas dele.

- É por que eu não pedi?

- Não. É porque teve certeza que eu iria.

Ele me olhou atravessado.

- Ah, qual é Lily. Nós somos amigos. E é o nosso ultimo baile. O ultimo no qual vamos realmente nos divertir, já que o de formatura vai contar com a _indispensável _presença dos nossos pais. E eu queria ir com alguém que valesse a pena.

- E eu valho a pena? – perguntei encostando na parede, porque de repente parecia que minhas pernas tinham virado marshmellow.

- Claro! – ele falou tomando minhas mãos entre as dele. – Você é a que mais vale.

Senti meu coração falhar algumas batidas, mas preferi ignorar. Eu e James temos esse assunto muito bem conversado. Quer dizer... Muito bem disfarçado e ignorado.

- Vou pensar. – falei tirando minhas mãos das dele e recomeçando a andar – Mas só me visto de Cinderella em ultimo caso.

- Hum... Cinderella. Sei quem é. Minha amiga. Tomei chá com ela todos os dias nas férias...

- Seria legal se você lesse os contos. – falei enquanto resmungava a senha para a mulher gorda, que por sinal era "fada madrinha". – Alguns são muito bons.

- O primeiro que vou ler é esse tal de "Cirendella". - falou entrando no salão comunal e se jogando na poltrona ao lado da mesa onde os outros marotos e Lene estavam.

- Cinderella, James. _Cinderella_.

- Você vai de Cinderella? – Marlene perguntou empurrando um enorme prato de comida pra mim.

- Não.

E comecei a comer.

Fome mesmo eu nem sentia, desde quando descobri que meu príncipe era o James e que ele estava tão ai, mas tão ai pra mim que nem se importava.

A Marlene, que engole tudo que tenha "e eles viveram felizes para sempre" no fim (ou coisa parecida) começou a enumerar os contos que nunca usaria enquanto o Sirius me olhava comer, como se isso fosse mortalmente interessante.

- Eu nuca me vestiria de chapeuzinho vermelho, é ridículo; nem de Pequena sereia porque cabelos vermelhos me envelhecem. Sininho é muito gut-gut e o Sirius nunca se vestiria de Peter Pan, _não é_?

Ela deu um cutucão tão forte nele que eu o vi rolando da poltrona e se estatelando no chão.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, ainda bem. Ele simplesmente olhou para a Lene e disse "É" e me encarou de novo. Será que cabelos vermelhos me envelhecem também? Que as ruivas morrem mais cedo eu sei. Os canhotos também. Ainda bem que eu sou só ruiva, se fosse os dois cortaria bem uns 15 anos da minha vida...

- Você deveria ir de Cinderella sim Lily. – Marlene disse me olhando com _aquela_ cara. – Combina com você.

Aham. Vai nessa!

Vi James se consertar na cadeira assim que ouviu Marlene falar. Às vezes eu acho que ele gosta dela. Mas como ela namora o Sirius é meio improvável.

- Olha... A irmã malvada você já tem, sem ofensa. O príncipe também. Os estudos e o trabalho da monitoria parecem os serviços dela. E o vestido! Você já tem o vestido!

Por uma infeliz coincidência minha mãe comprara um vestido azul pra mim... Digno de Cinderella. Realmente eu deveria ter posto fogo nele antes!

- Claro. – falei empurrando o prato pra longe de mim – Você só esqueceu da fada madrinha, do sapatinho de cristal, da carruagem em forma de abóbora, dos ratinhos cantores...

- Que tal vocês conversarem sobre isso quando estiverem sozinhas? – Remus disse revirando os olhos. – Eu amo ler, mas literatura de mulherzinha é difícil.

Ri e levantei bem a tempo de evitar que Marlene gritasse "Contos de fada não são literatura de mulherzinha e foram feitos por HO-MENS", e ouvir o Sirius retrucar "Grandes _HO-MENS_" afetadamente.

Já estava me preparando pra subir para o dormitório das garotas quando senti uma mão quente segurar a minha, gelada. Era meu príncipe de um conto de fadas ao qual não pertenço.

- Lil? – ele perguntou me despertando. Ninguém me chamava desse jeito a anos.

- Jimmy? – ele riu e meneou a cabeça.

- Não importa do que você vá desde que você vá ok?

- Sim. Ok.

Ele piscou e soltou minha mão devagar. Eu já pisava no segundo degrau quando o ouvi dizer:

- Eu só quero ser seu príncipe, Cirendella.

- Cinderella, James. _Cinderella_.

* * *

HEy People!

Enquanto espero o capitulo de CdL voltar betado resolvi dar um presente pra vocês!! ;DD Essas fic já estava escrita a algum tempo e resolvi posta-la hoje, sabendo que vocês vão ser bonzinhos e retribuir o presente comentando pra valer.

Ela é bem pequenininha, tem só três capitulos (todos devidamente digitados e prontos para postar). Então comeeentem bastante que eu venho rapidinho com a continuação!!

Para os leitores de CdL:: não é minha culpa, não é minha culpa!!

A musiquinha, já que vocês só comentam sob pressão!

**"Nós, idolatrados fanfiqueiros de plantão **

**Demoramos com a atualização **

**Então nos de um presentão **

**O seu _reviewzão_!!!!!! **

**A nossa vida **

**Não se limita a escrever **

**Nós vamos à escola **

**E queremos comer **

**Por isso seja sempre **

**Um leitor amigo **

**Doe um review **

**E ganhe um sorriso **

**A campanha é muito simples **

**E só apertar o botão **

**Não dói **

**Nós não cobramos **

**E ajuda a nossa nação: **

**Nós somos os fanfiqueiros de plantãããão!" **

Comentem Please!!

BjOOx People! Até o numero 2!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Conto de Bruxas**

**Cap. 2**

Faltavam dois dias para o baile e eu tinha tudo tão decidido que nem sabia que conto usaria.

Ouvia garotas falarem sobre A Bela e a Fera, A Bela adormecida, Aladim e ate Os três porquinhos; mas elas pareciam ignorar a existência de Cinderella que eu pensei que seria o mais usado.

Eu e James havíamos conversado sobre as possibilidades, mas ele insistia na tal "Cirendella", que nem havia lido ainda.

A caminho da biblioteca senti um par de mãos me puxarem para uma sala vazia me fazendo gritar e consequentemente derrubar tudo que eu estivera carregando. Para minha surpresa total era Marlene com uma cara risonha e descontraída.

- Adivinha o que eu fiz!- exclamou sentando em uma das mesas da sala.

- Alem de me assustar a ponto que quase me matar?

- Melodramática! Tem a ver com o baile.

- Desistiu de me fazer ir?

- Não! – ela falou revirando os olhos. – Separei Cinderella pra você.

Pisquei atordoada.

- Como assim separou?

- Tirei dos livros de contos. Ninguém lê ninguém usa! – ela concluiu com um sorriso enorme com se tivesse proibido a caça aos hipogrifos selvagens ou tivesse doado todo o ouro que tinha pra Fundação de Apoio às crianças com febre de dragão.

- Passou pela sua cabeça que existem alunas trouxas em Hogwarts que cresceram ouvindo essa historia?

- Sim! Por isso eu as obliviei!

- Você O QUE?

Ela parecia feliz demais consigo pra escutar metade da bronca que eu tinha vontade de passar nela. Excluir o conto dos livros ate ia. Mas fazer quem o conhece esquece-lo é demais ate pra loucura da Marlene.

- E eu vou usar Branca de Neve.

Segurei-a pelos ombros e sacudi com força, recebendo um olhar que dizia claramente "Você é louca".

- Você não pode fazer isso! – falei esperando que o monstro que a habitava sumisse como se eu tivesse dito as palavras mágicas.

- Já fiz!

- Marlene!

- O feitiço termina quando o baile terminar.

Olhei cética pra ela e já me preparava pra gritar "Você merece Azkaban!" quando a porta foi aberta e vários aluninhos entraram correndo para pegarem as cadeiras da frente. Quem diria que em alguns anos eles brigariam pelas cadeiras do fundão?

Recolhi meu material e sai acompanhada da Marlene que agora dava idéias absurdas sobre a minha fantasia se eu não quisesse Cinderella.

- Você pode ser a Ariel. Ai coloca só uma conchinha pra tapar o bico do peito e mostra sua barriga sexy...

- Ah claro. Se você for de Eva eu vou de Ariel.

- Adão e Eva não é um conto de Fadas, querida.

Bufei e pedi que ela se calasse o que ela fez sem reclamar, ainda bem.

- Eu não posso ir de Cinderella. – falei depois de algum tempo – Não tem nada a ver com a minha personalidade.

- Cinderella enfrentou a madrasta e as irmãs, você enfrentou meia Hogwarts desde quando entrou aqui; Cinderella é decidida e tem postura, você é uma líder nata; Cinderella estava procurando um príncipe, esbarrou no dela e não viu, você tem o seu na sua frente e não vê...

- James nunca se vestiria de príncipe por mim.

- Ele ficaria pelado dançando macarena por você. E se você também estivesse ajudaria muito...

- Lene!

Ela riu e deu um tapinha na minha testa.

- E o que você iria fazer com seu vestido hein?

- Eu nunca usaria sapatinhos de cristal! – falei olhando para meus allstars de cano médio pretos. – Eu nem sei andar de salto.

- Você pode ir de botas, o vestido é tão comprido que nem apareceria. Para de arranjar motivos pra não ir, Lily!

- Mas e o James?

Ela parou na minha frente e me encarou.

- Você ouviu a parte em que eu disse que ele ficaria pelado por você? – revirei os olhos e ela continuou – Peça a ele. Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar. _Cirendella_.

E então ela se virou e saiu andando, me deixando estática no meio do corredor.

* * *

Os dois dias para o baile voaram e de repente eu estava acordando para supervisionar a decoração da festa. Grandes enfeites estavam sendo pendurados quando cheguei ao grande salão, e os quadros no caminho recitavam pedaços dos contos, dando palpites no que uns poucos indecisos vestiriam mais tarde. 

Tinha me esmerado em evitar James quando fosse possível, afinal faltavam algumas horas para o baile e eu ainda não tinha decidido o que vestir (e já que ele queria se vestir de acordo com a minha fantasia não tinha roupa também), mas quando senti as mãos dele na minha cintura percebi que ignora-lo não adiantaria nada, só sentiria mais saudade.

- Oi. – ele falou me dando um beijo no rosto depois de ter soltado minha cintura. Nem sei descrever o frio que senti quando ele fez isso.

- Oi. A decoração está ficando legal né?

- É. – respondeu olhando em volta de um jeito pouco empolgado. – Olha Lily, se você não quer ir comigo não precisa ok?

Olhei pra ele, que tinha no rosto uma expressão indecifrável, e ri.

- De onde você tirou a idéia de que não quero ir com você?

- Você praticamente me ignorou nos últimos dias. Eu aceito ser ignorado por qualquer um, menos por você.

- Não te ignorei James. Eu só estava meio ocupada com o baile.

Ele assentiu e começou a caminhar salão adentro fazendo comentários sobre a decoração e corrigindo alguns enfeites. Eu caminhei silenciosamente a seu lado enquanto pensava no problema que eu tinha.

- Mas nós vamos nos vestir de que? – ele perguntou se olhar pra mim. – Cinderella?

- Cinderella? – perguntei olhando-o e obrigando-o a me olhar – Porque essa cisma com Cinderella?

- Você tinha me dito que só iria "em ultimo caso". – ele falou fazendo aspas com as mãos – Mais ultimo caso do que faltando algumas horas para o baile?

- Eu não gosto dela. Não combina comigo. E ela é loira! E definitivamente não me trás boas lembranças.

Ele voltou a andar me puxando pela mão e me tirou do salão tão rápido que não pude dizer à monitora da Corvinal que o arranjo que ela estava pregando poderia ficar um pouco mais para a esquerda.

Ele sentou na escadaria e me sentei junto dele, um degrau abaixo, e encostei a cabeça nos joelhos dele.

- Você pode substituir as lembranças. Nada melhor que um baile com James Potter para deixar sua vida mais bela. – ele disse mexendo nos meus cabelos.

- O que você vai falar se eu disser que não vou de Cinderella de jeito nenhum?

- Que você vai perder a chance de usar seu belo vestido azul enquanto eu vou usar uma roupa azul e branca, muito bonita, tirando as franjas...

- Como você sabe do vestido? – perguntei boquiaberta olhando para ele.

James piscou e sorriu.

- Marlene deixou escapar... Te pego às 22:00.

E levantou com toda dignidade de um príncipe, me deixando com uma cara tão pasma quanto a Cinderella deve ter feito quando descobriu que os ratinhos falavam ou que tinha uma fada madrinha (que eu já mencionei que não tenho).

* * *

- Lily, são 21:40 e você ainda não está pronta. – Marlene falou arrumando a peruca preta na cabeça. Os sete anões, nos quais ela tanto falara, eram sete bonecos de pano amarrados na cauda do vestido dela e encantados para cantarem "Eu vou, eu vou, para o baile agora eu vou!". 

Continue sentada na cama enquanto as outras meninas do quarto disputavam o banheiro e o espelho, as três com a mesma fantasia. Dois minutos depois elas saíram fofocando sobre seus pares, para minha infelicidade completa, porque isso significava que a Lene poderia me encher ate eu vestir a porcaria do meu _lindo_ vestido azul e colocar os _maravilhosos_ sapatinhos transparentes que ela me dera.

- Levanta. – ela murmurou me puxando pela mão. – Agora. Tenho uma surpresa pra você.

Olhei-a desconfiada. Vindo de uma garota desesperada para ir ao seu ultimo baile no colégio Marlene me parecia calma ate demais.

- Fique em pé aqui. – ela falou me empurrando para frente de um grande espelho que me mostrava da cabeça aos pés. – Agora feche os olhos e pense no seu vestido e em você dentro dele. – ela concluiu animada.

- Eu não vou me imaginar dentro do vestido porque eu não vou vesti-lo Lene. Compreende?

Ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. E eu não faço idéia de como ela faz isso. Nunca consegui.

Sai da frente do espelho e me joguei de costas na cama, de onde eu nem deveria ter saído pra começo de conversa.

- Lily. Levante agora, fique na frente do espelho, feche os olhos e se imagine no vestido antes que eu te jogue pela janela. – ela falou sem sequer se mexer.

Virei de barriga pra baixo e segundos depois senti um tapa estalar na minha bunda. Sentei-me imediatamente. Marlene sorriu pra mim ironicamente e indicou o espelho com a cabeça.

Estreitei meus olhos pra ela, mas sem escolha levantei e o espelho mostrou-me, completamente descabelada, de pijama e com minhas meias listradas ate os joelhos.

- Já esta pensando? – ouvi a voz da Marlene falar – Lembre de fechar os olhos.

Bufei e fechei os olhos me sentindo bem idiota. Pensei em mim, no vestido e em mim no vestido.

- Lá vou eu. – Lene murmurou

Durante uns três segundos não senti nada e achei que o que quer que ela tenha feito havia falhado miseravelmente, mas depois...

Depois eu senti como se tivessem me tirado do meu corpo, tirado meu pijama de ursinhos e me enfiado no vestido que, se eu não me enganava muito, estava dentro de uma sacola que estava dentro do meu malão debaixo da minha cama.

Senti puxarem meus cabelos e nessa hora fiz menção de abrir os olhos, contudo descobri que não estava muito interessada em saber como estavam me destruindo. Senti também como se varias mãos me maquiassem, pintassem minhas unhas e arrancassem vários pelinhos da minha sobrancelha.

A "transformação" durou pouco menos de um minuto. Quando tudo parou respirei fundo e me preparei para abrir os olhos.

- Vai Lily. – Marlene incentivou – Você está... Linda!

Respirei algumas outras vezes e abri os olhos de uma vez.

Lembra da Lily de pijama? Pois é... Ela sumiu.

E vestindo a Lily (que deveria estar dormindo) estava o vestido azul (que deveria ter ficado embaixo da cama).

Não que eu estivesse feia. Pra falar a verdade eu estava muito bonita, sem modéstia alguma. Os puxões eram o invisível arrumando meu cabelo em um coque frouxo com direito a uma coroinha.

- E então? - Lene perguntou me tirando do topor de me olhar naquele espelho. – Gostou? Passei dois dias tentando aprender esse feitiço. Não doeu, doeu?

- Não muito. – falei me virando para ela. – Mas já pode tirar tudo. Já disse que eu não vou.

- Não. – ela falou parando minha mãe que ia de encontro à coroa para arrancá-la dos meus cabelos. – Tire essa meia, calce os sapatos e vamos. James está esperando por você, Lil.

- Ele não está esperando a mim. – resmunguei me sentando sem cerimônia sobre o tecido leve do vestido, amarrotando-o. – Está esperando alguém que não existe. Essa garota nesse vestido não sou eu Lene. Não combina comigo. Dizem que o sonho de toda garota é ser Cinderella. Esse, com certeza, não é o meu sonho. Eu só quero ser eu.

- Eu sei. – ela falou me abraçando – Mas por hoje você é a princesa, ok? Você não pode quebrar as suas promessas. Coloque os sapatos, por favor.

Olhei para a caixinha em cima da cama e depois para meus pés quentinhos por causa da meia. Se você me perguntar de onde eu tirei coragem para arrancar as meias e calçar os sapatinhos transparentes eu não vou saber responder.

Caminhei para o espelho de novo onde minha imagem me encarava vestida como nos contos.

Os sapatos espremiam um pouco meus dedos e a coroa apertava minha cabeça, repuxando alguns fios na raiz, mas eu não falei nada.

Uma princesa, certo? Princesas reclamam? Acho que não. Nem mesmo quando tem que lavar o chão, ou as escadas, ou o vestido da irmã má.

- Lily, são 22:20. Vamos. – e saiu puxando meu braço.

Enquanto eu descia as escadas tentei esquecer que era um baile, que todos estariam olhando e que eu estaria, finalmente, com o meu príncipe.

Chegamos ao patamar e vi Sirius e James jogados nas cadeiras, de costas para nos. Dava pra ver que o primeiro deles usava um chapéu com uma pena fincada, e não me pergunte por quê.

Marlene apertou minha mão antes de pigarrear alto para que eles percebessem que nos estávamos presentes.

Sirius cutucou James e virou sorrindo. Deu-me um estalado beijo na testa e sem uma palavra saiu do salão com Marlene.

Dirigi meu olhar para James e senti meu coração falhar algumas muitas batidas. Ele tinha levado a serio o negocio de príncipe. A roupa branca e azul pareceria ridícula em qualquer outra pessoa, mas combinava tão bem com ele.

Ele andou ate mim e me segurou pelos ombros, olhando-me nos olhos.

- Achei que não vinha.

- Realmente não. Decidi vir de ultima hora.

- Ultima hora ou não... – ele falou sorrindo – Você está linda.

- Você também esta lindo. – respondi sorrindo também.

Como Sirius, James me deu um beijo na testa, suave, e me tomou pelo braço me arrastando para o salão principal.

- Hoje a noite é nossa Cinderella!

Tive que sorri com a animação dele. Era tão simples e fácil... Tudo ficava doce quando era James que falava... Fazia... _Sorria_.

- Só espero que você não fuja a meia-noite...

Eu ri e deixei que me conduzisse para o baile, desejando não ter motivos pra fugir em qualquer horário.

* * *

**Ene/AA: HEy pessoas!**

**Fiquei bem³ feliz que vocês tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo! xD Significa demais pra mim ler os comentarios de vocês, não fazem ideia o quanto.**

**TAnks to: Sir Andrew S. (morra!), Lare, miss Jane P. (sempre especial louca number one), Marielou, Tahh Black, 22k, jehssik, Cami Horvath, Kath-RIO, Lulu Star, Tathy, Gabrielle e Danee Black. Tanks pessoas! Deixaram meu dia maais colorido!**

**...Seja sempre **

**Um leitor amigo **

**Doe um review **

**E ganhe um sorriso **

**A campanha é muito simples **

**E só apertar o botão **

**Não dói **

**Nós não cobramos **

**E ajuda a nossa nação:**

**Nós somos os fanfiqueiros de plantãããão!"**

**COMENTEM! Até o terceiro e ultimo capitulo pessoinhaas!!**

**Ps: Pra quem está esperando o capitulo novo de CdL... ele vem no máximo até sabado, ok? **

**BjOx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Conto de Bruxas**

**Cap. 3**

As portas do salão já estavam abertas quando terminamos de descer as escadas. Os formandos fantasiados conversavam com seus pares e riam despreocupadamente.

Um cheiro cítrico vinha de James, me deixando levemente entorpecida enquanto atravessávamos as portas duplas, cumprimentando uns conhecidos e admirando o trabalho de mais cedo.

Alguns casais na pista dançavam uma musica animada e os professores observavam tudo com olhos de águia, à procura de confusões ou bebidas ilícitas.

- Os marotos estão ali, Lily – James disse apontando para uma mesa afastada onde se via dois casais conversando tranquilamente e bebendo como se não houvesse amanha e ninguém pudesse vê-los ali.

Marlene e Sirius: Branca de Neve e seu príncipe; Remus e Emmeline: Chapeuzinho vermelho e Lobo Mau; Lily e James: Cinderella e o príncipe mais lindo do colégio. Ri com o trocadilho do Remus e James apertou minha mão com força.

- Ele tem um humor negro, não? – sussurrou.

- Com certeza. – devolvi me aproximando mais da mesa.

- Aleluia, vocês chegaram. – Remus falou quando sentamos. – Dumbledore já vai começar o discurso e sem os monitores chefes fica meio difícil.

- Principalmente se eles são os únicos fantasiados do casal de Cinderella e Hogwarts aposta nos dois juntos há dois anos.

"_Isso, Marlene! Parabéns!_" pensei enquanto a fuzilava com os olhos e Sirius gargalhava de James, que corara.

Desviei os olhos dela para a mesa principal de onde Dumbledore acabara de levantar, cessando a musica, para proferir o discurso, o nosso ultimo.

- Eu sei que ouvir as palavras de um velho é a ultima coisa que querem agora, mas peço que me escutem antes de se entregarem a esse baile maravilhosamente preparado pelos monitores e monitores chefes. – ele disse sorrindo levemente – Alguns de vocês cresceram vendo a magia. Outros a conheceram quando entraram por aquela porta há sete anos atrás. Mas a verdadeira magia reside em todos nós, em todos os corações. Muitos se perguntam por que um baile com o tema "Contos Trouxas". E eu respondo: os contos são a maneira de eles viverem a magia. Viverem a nossa magia. A todo o momento alguém pensa no seu príncipe, na sua princesa. Encontra-los é uma provação. E vocês precisam aprender a lidar com provações. O mundo lá fora pode não ser um conto de fadas, mas se vocês souberem confiar no amor mágico que existe dentro dos corações de todos vocês tudo terá um final feliz, digno de um conto de bruxas. E talvez vocês vivam felizes para sempre. – ele concluiu abrindo os braços como se quisesse abraçar todo o salão.

As palmas soaram por muito tempo e morreram segundos depois que a musica voltou a tocar. Vários casais, incluindo Sirius e Marlene, Remus e Emmeline foram para a pista.

- Não quer dançar? – James perguntou trocando de lugar, sentando na minha frente.

- Agora não. – falei enquanto ele entrelaçava a mão dele na minha. – Quero ficar aqui olhando o lugar onde passei meus últimos sete anos.

- Momento nostalgia. – ele falou brincando com meus dedos. – Passou rápido esse ano, não é?

- Muito. Justamente o ano que deveria demorar mais.

- Eu tinha prometido pra mim mesmo que faria esse ano valer. – ele falou apoiando minha mão de leve sobre a mesa e repousando a dele por cima. Senti um choque percorrer minha espinha e os nossos pés se esbarraram por debaixo da mesa. Preparei-me mentalmente para o que quer que ele fosse falar depois disso, mas ele ficou calado e eu sentia os olhos dele me encararem enquanto eu olhava a esmo pelo salão.

- Lily, se você quer ir embora pode ir. – ele falou quebrando o silencio palpável que havia se estabelecido entre nós e tirou a mão de cima da minha. Senti como se tivessem arrancado um pedaço de mim. Eu preferia dez vezes o silêncio. - Eu já sabia que você não queria vir afinal foi uma decisão de ultima hora, e que a Marlene te deu um bom empurrão, só veio por que era o ultimo baile. Que vinha por que era a única escolha. Não quero te prender aqui. Pode voltar pro seu dormitório. - ele finalizou levantando e andando em direção à porta.

Praguejei em voz baixa e coloquei as mãos no rosto, as lagrimas querendo cair.

- James. Volta aqui. – falei levantando e correndo para a porta o mais rápido que os sapatinhos deixavam.

Ele já estava no meio da escada quando me ouviu e parou sem olhar pra trás.

- Desculpa. – falei sem subir os degraus. – Eu sei que estou sendo uma péssima acompanhante, mas, _por favor_, volta pro baile. Dança comigo...

Ele virou pra mim e desceu dois degraus, sustentando um olhar indulgente.

- Convença-me. – falou dando a piscadinha marota que derretia qualquer uma. Mas como eu não tinha tempo pra derreter me contentei em morder o lábio inferior.

Sorri por dentro. Hora de colocar a Lily persuasiva em ação. E era só um joguinho pra animar.

- Você quer que valha a pena não é? Ficar aqui na escada não vai adiantar muito. – falei.

Ele desceu um degrau. Faltavam quatro ainda. A minha sorte era que ele não tinha chegado ao topo da escada. Eu sou persuasiva, mas acho que não teria motivos suficientes.

- Você disse que eu não deveria ir embora antes da meia-noite, mas quem esta fugindo é você. – falei rindo – E são só 23:40.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada e desceu três degraus em um pulo só. Levantou uma sobrancelha como quem diz "E então?". Mordi meus lábios outra vez e suspirei. Estava a um degrau da dança dos meus sonhos.

- Ahn... Eu me vesti de Cinderella pra você. – falei encarando meus _belos_ sapatos esmagadores de dedos.

Ele desceu o ultimo degrau e parou na minha frente erguendo meu rosto com a mão quente.

- E está a Cirendella mais bonita que eu já vi. – abri a boca para corrigi-lo, mas ele se adiantou, rindo – Cinderella. Eu sei. Foi só pra descontrair. – e me tomou pela mão me conduzindo ate a pista de dança.

A musica tocou seus últimos acordes sendo substituída por uma outra, com uma batida leve. Senti James deslizar as mãos para a minha cintura e me puxar de leve pra mais perto dele. Sorri e coloquei as mãos em seu pescoço deitando minha cabeça no ombro dele, já que ele era alguns centímetros mais alto que eu.

Ele me rodopiava levemente cantando a musica no meu ouvido, me deixando arrepiada. Fechei os olhos e comecei a deixar que ele me guiasse sem preocupação. A música nos conduzia e parecia que era nós e mais ninguém dentro do salão. Meus pés latejavam por causa dos sapatinhos assassinos e minha barriga roncava de fome, mas eu não estava nem aí.

- Me disseram que quando eu começasse a gostar de alguém seria como em um conto de fadas. – James falou ainda no meu ouvido – Mas nunca imaginei que fosse assim.

Senti meu coração para no peito e depois voltar a bater com força total. Minhas bochechas esquentaram e perdi um ou dois passos da dança, fazendo com que eu pisasse nos pés de James. Se antes eu estava vermelha depois disso eu fiquei roxa. Murmurei um "desculpa" sem olhá-lo nos olhos e ele repetiu a infalível técnica "levante o rosto dela com os dedos, segurando pelo queixo" o que (se possível era àquela altura do campeonato) me deixou com mais vergonha ainda.

Ele sorriu pra mim e voltou a dançar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eu só não sei como fazer o amor da minha vida perceber que somos feitos um para o outro. – ele continuou enquanto me rodopiava – Me ajuda Lil?

Isso foi como um banho de água fria em mim. Dei um sorriso amarelo e ele me puxou pra ficarmos mais perto, recolocando as mãos na minha cintura.

- Ela é linda. Mas desconfio que não goste de mim, porque foi um sacrifício falar com ela. Foi e ainda é. Ela é muito ocupada...

Quanto mais ele falava mais me dava vontade de chorar. Nem sei como eu pensara que a garota podia ser eu. Simplesmente impossível. Uma filha de trouxas vestida de Cinderella com um filho de bruxos renomados que _é_ de verdade um príncipe encantado, com todo o charme dos óculos e tal.

- Os cabelos dela são reluzentes como o fogo e quando ela me toca eu sinto um arrepio na espinha. – disse subindo as mãos até o meu pescoço fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse – Mas ela não vê que eu a amo. – ele concluiu me rodado mais uma vez. E nessa hora minha cabeça também rodava e parava no dormitório feminino, de onde eu não deveria ter saído. – Por que será Lily? Por quê?

Desvencilhei-me dos braços dele, a musica dando os acordes finais, e o olhei nos profundos olhos castanho-esverdeados.

- Desculpa James. Mas eu não sei responder. – e me virei, correndo para fora do salão.

Passei rápido pelos estudantes e tive a sorte de uma musica mais agitada começar a tocar na hora, porque isso retardou James.

Comecei a descer a escadaria que levaria aos jardins e depois ao lago (onde eu realizaria meu desejo reprimido de me matar, afogando a mim mesma) parando para consertar os sapatos nos pés. Na terceira vez eu desisti e tirei os sapatinhos transparentes, repousando-os nas escadas.

Agora eu sabia por que a Cinderella havia perdido um dos sapatos e não voltara para buscar. Correr sem eles é _muito_ mais fácil.

Ironicamente o relógio de Hogwarts soou a ultima badalada da meia-noite no instante que eu parei em frente ao lago e me joguei na grama orvalhada com o meu vestido azul, frouxo no meu corpo.

Arranquei a coroa da cabeça e atirei-a no lago, onde ela boiou de um modo hipnótico por um minuto, o tempo que levei para ouvir uma voz conhecida gritar meu nome enquanto corria na minha direção com um objeto brilhante nas mãos.

Bufei ao reconhecer James e segundos depois ele dava o ar da presença iluminada se jogando na grama ao meu lado, arfando (de cansaço, imagino eu).

- Agora eu entendi por que o príncipe perdeu a sua Cinderella. – ele falou deitando e tirando os óculos para passar a mão no rosto suado. – Sem o sapato facilita a corrida, você e ela deveriam ser maratonistas. – finalizou recolocando os óculos, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e olhando para mim curiosamente (e lindamente). – Fugiu por quê?

- Você não tem que procurar a sua princesa não, Potter? – falei consciente do tom grosso, me esquivando da mão que procurava pela minha.

- Potter, Lily? – ele perguntou sentando. Por que Merlin, por que você fez esse garoto tão chato e tão perfeito? – O que foi que eu fiz? – e sonso também. Por quê?

- Nada de mais. – falei sentindo meus olhos arderem. E se existe alguma coisa que eu odeio essa coisa é chorar. Os olhos lacrimejantes fazem com que eu me sinta fraca, ainda mais por um motivo estúpido como esse. – Só me pediu ajuda pra conquistar a garota dos seus sonhos. É a Strass não é? A loira oxigenada falsa e ridícula da Strass!

- Quê? – ele perguntou engatinhando para o meu lado. Se não fosse trágico seria cômico. Mas como a minha vida não é cômica... – Quem falou que a Strass é a minha princesa?

- Olha aqui. – falei sentando nos meus calcanhares descalços – Eu não quero saber quem é a sua princesa, rainha, ou o que quer que ela venha a ser. Só desapareça da minha frente e vá ficar com ela. – terminei enquanto as lagrimas vinham abaixo trazendo junto meu lápis de olhos, manchando meu rosto que Marlene se empenhara em tornar de porcelana.

- Sua frase é contraditória. – ele falou sem sequer se mexer.

- Não há nada de contraditório em "VAZA DA MINHA FRENTE E VAI CAÇAR A SUA PRINCESSA, Potter!". – gritei desmanchando o coque que resistira bravamente enquanto pode, e foi muito se levar em conta que eu estava quase me descabelando de raiva.

- Eu não posso ir embora e procurar minha princesa, Lily. – ele falou me olhando como se eu tivesse sugerido que ele comesse vidro, ou coisa do tipo, com uma taça de cianureto como acompanhamento. Comecei a praguejar contra a vida dele, a princesa dele, o casamento dele com a princesa, os filhos gordos e rosados dele e contra tudo que envolvesse ele e a maldita _princesa_. – Não posso porque minha princesa está bem na minha frente.

Parei de praguejar na hora e olhei pra ele. Os olhos cor de avelã brilhavam e ele sustentava um sorriso maroto, me fazendo desejar tudo, menos estar na situação constrangedora na qual que me encontrava.

Fechei os olhos procurando manter a calma e segundos depois senti os lábios dele sobre os meus. Sorri, inevitavelmente feliz.

O contato durou menos de 10 segundos, mas eu posso dizer, com margem de erro de 0,1 que foram os melhores 10 segundos da minha vida até aquele momento. E se você levar em conta que eu esperava por esses _dez segundos_ há muito tempo talvez a estimativa de erro vire um numero negativo.

Abri os olhos e gargalhei da cara que James fazia, que não lembrava nem de longe o sorriso maroto de antes dos (melhores) dez segundos atrás.

- Você não está com raiva, está? – ele perguntou chegando para trás _disfarçadamente_.

- Não, não estou James.

Ele relaxou visivelmente quando ouviu seu nome e se aproximou outra vez.

- Então você acredita em mim?

- Acredito. – falei arrepiando os cabelos dele (não que eles precisassem de ajuda, mas é que ele tem um cabelo tão legal!).

- Então quer namorar comigo? – perguntou ansioso.

Fingi pensar por um tempo e ri de novo da cara te terror que ele fez.

- Aceito sim. Meu príncipe.

Ele sorriu e me beijou outra vez e dessa vez foi muito mais que um selar de lábios. Terminou o beijo e me abraçou com força.

- Agora que você aceitou ser minha Cinderella e nós vamos viver felizes para sempre eu tenho que calçar os sapatinhos em você, não é? – ele perguntou mostrando os sapatinhos que eu deixara na escada.

Tomei-os da mão dele e atirei no lago sem nenhuma cerimônia. Ele ficou me olhando como se eu fosse completamente maluca, o que eu não duvido. Que eu seja, quero dizer.

- Que foi? – perguntei ante a cara perplexa dele. – Eu odeio sapatos de salto.

- E como nos vamos fazer para selar o nosso namoro? – ele perguntou de costas para mim, enquanto tentava pescar os sapatos que boiavam na beira do lago.

Puxei-o para mim, rindo da tentativa fracassada de reaver os sapatos e me congratulando por dentro porque minha verdadeira vontade era o empurrar no lago de roupa e tudo.

- Você não consegue pensar em nada mesmo?

Ele sorriu e me beijou.

Depois de tudo que passei acho que contos de fada não são tão ruins assim. E esse nem foi um conto de fadas. Está mais para um conto de bruxas, onde o castelo é real, a _Cirendella _odeia sapatinhos e o príncipe é míope e acaba alcançando a "maratonista".

E eu nem conto o melhor: É o **MEU** conto de bruxas.

**FIM

* * *

Ene/AA: Eu sei, eu sei! Eu não mereço a compreenção de vocês, mas tentem entender uma garota as vesperas de um vestibular. Bem.. esse foi o ultimo cap de Conto de Bruxas, que não tem continuação, não tem. Espero que tenham gostado da fic, e como eu demorei absurdamente pra postar eu nem vou pedir/implorar para que vocês comentem, mas me fariam feliz se comentassem...**

Quem lê CdL vai demorar pra caramba pra ler o proximo cap porque ele está emperrado na minha cabeça. Mas eu prometo que ele vem antes do Natal! DD

Thaaanks peopleee! Comentem, se quiserem me fazer feliz!

BjOOOx e obrigada por lerem!


End file.
